Hot Team
by gala-granger
Summary: Through the corridors walked the team, everyone in the Temple liked to call the Hot Team. No one knew exactly what was going on with them... or should they say between them?


**Title:** Hot Team

**Summary:** Through the corridors walked the team, everyone in the Temple liked to call "the Hot Team". There was no doubt they were both sexy: young Anakin Skywalker and not-so-young-but-still-good-looking Obi-Wan Kenobi. No one knew exactly what was going on with them... or should they say between them?

**Author:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** None of this is mine. It's all property of George Lucas, the owner of all Star Wars movies. And the "hot sweet sexy loving" isn't mine either, it's from the song "Nasty, Naughty Boy" by Christina Aguilera.

**Language:** English

**Category:** Romance

**Beta:** Mosca

**Warning:** Slash, and there's no obligation in reading this fic.

Reviews are love!

**Through the corridors walked the team, everyone in the Temple liked to call "the Hot Team". There was no doubt they were both sexy: young Anakin Skywalker and not-so-young-but-still-good-looking Obi-Wan Kenobi. Relationships in the Temple never stayed a secret except for these two. No one knew exactly what was going on with them... or should they say between them?**

* * *

"What the hell's wrong with me?" thought Obi-Wan while lying on the floor because of a sudden loss of balance. He'd been doing perfectly well, until something made him lose concentration. And he very well knew what it was.

"Hey, that's interesting, your padawan walks in and you lower your guard. What's going on between you two?" said Mace Windu while helping Obi-Wan up.

"Nothing," Obi-Wan replied.

Yes, nothing was going on between them and all he could do was feel bad. He had wanted his padawan since that first night he saw him dressed as a civilian to go to a night-club. Yes, he had looked hot.

_Anakin came out of his room dressed in a white shirt (through which you could see as clear as water) and a tight pair of jeans (which made his ass look even better)._

_"Thanks for letting me out Master, I thought you wouldn't want me to", said Anakin in a tone that denoted anxiousness._

_"I was young once and I know the curiosity one feels about nightlife. Go and enjoy yourself," Obi-Wan said calmly. It was true, but he had never liked coming home not remembering who he was or what he had done, so he'd dropped out of it long ago and hoped his padawan would._

_"How do I look?"_

_Anakin's question drew him back to reality. He looked really sexy, but should he tell him?_

_"Beware of girls; they'll fight over you," Obi-Wan said happily. A joke seemed right for the occasion._

_Anakin laughed timidly and looked at his watch._

_"It's time for me to go. I'm meeting some friends," Anakin said turning to the door._

_"Have fun," was all Obi-Wan could mutter before his padawan was gone._

_That night, Anakin came home drunk. Obi-Wan, having expected it, helped his padawan get to bed (which he actually enjoyed very much). He soon got used to this, since Anakin seemed to enjoy drinking very much._

"What's wrong with you Obi-Wan? It's the second time you fall so stupidly!" Mace Windu's voice got him to reality. He was indeed lying on the floor for the second time that afternoon.

"I'm tired, that's all. It's been an exhausting day," he said getting up. "We can call it a day, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, go get some rest."

Obi-Wan mumbled something that sounded like "thanks" and went out of there. He had lost himself in memories after he saw Anakin pass followed by a group of girls. He should get over it; Anakin would never like him that way.

"Should? No, I must!" thought Obi-Wan as he entered the apartment they lived in together. Luckily, Anakin wasn't there. He went straight to the shower and opened the cold water, as he thought, "Be a man!"

* * *

Anakin thought his Master was acting weird lately. Or maybe it was just his paranoia. Since that first night out, he had realized he loved Obi-Wan.

_He'd seen many beautiful girls that night and they all wanted to dance with him, like Obi-Wan had told him. He thought he would be happy, but after a dance or two, he started to feel empty._

_"No! You can't feel like this, it's your night out!" he thought and decided that the best thing to do was to drink until he forgot about his Master._

"I drank so much that I don't remember anything else about that night, only what my friends told me," laughed Anakin on his inside. "And so it went on every night."

But maybe his paranoia was real. He'd seen his Master fall when he passed his way. Obi-Wan had perfect balance, and that had been a perfectly stupid fall, a loss of concentration.

"How can you think that way about your Master?" he thought entering the apartment.

"Fucking Sith."

* * *

Obi-Wan finished showering and tied the towel around his hips. He was getting out of the bathroom, when he saw Anakin come in.

"Fucking Sith," he heard his padawan say.

He didn't look at the youth's face, he just strode to his bedroom and started dressing as fast as he could. He definitely needed a drink.

* * *

"As I was telling you," said Obi-Wan, "he won't pay attention to me."

"What you gotta do is get in his room and just kiss him. If he responds, you continue, if he doesn't, then you just move on," said the guy Obi-Wan had just met at the bar.

Well, that sounded all right to Obi-Wan; he had had several drinks and was feeling that he could go and conquer the world.

"Here, I'll buy you this one for courage," said the guy at the bar.

"Thanks," said Obi-Wan as he grabbed the bottle and left the bar.

* * *

Anakin was really worried, his Master hadn't come home yet. He had decided on telling him and the longer he had to wait, the harder it got.

Finally the door opened and Anakin saw his Master come in.

"Ma...".

He couldn't finish the word, for Obi-Wan had taken hold of his lips and wouldn't let go.

"What were you going to say?" said the older man.

"Nothing, just kiss me once more," said Anakin before kissing his Master dearly.

"Would you like to spend the night with me?" said Obi-Wan seductively.

"It's all I've ever wanted," Anakin said taking his Master's hand and guiding it pass his hips.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

"Fuckin Sith Hell!" he thought as he put his hand on his forehead. "What a headache! Now I remember why I stopped drinking so much".

A hangover was the last thing he needed at the moment. He stood up and found himself naked.

"What the hell happened?" he thought confused.

* * *

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty", said Anakin cheerfully as his Master came into the kitchen. "Hot chocolate?"

"Strong black coffee," yawned Obi-Wan.

"Whatever you wish," said Anakin before putting the coffee pot. "You look terrible."

"I feel terrible. I think I had too much to drink. What happened last night?" asked Obi-Wan while grabbing the cup his padawan was handing him.

Anakin couldn't believe his ears: his Master couldn't remember a thing. That meant that everything Obi-Wan had done was under the effect of alcohol.

"Nothing," he lied painfully. "Nothing happened. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do."

Anakin only managed to run out of the kitchen before bursting into tears.

* * *

Obi-Wan finished his coffee and, feeling a little better, he went out of the kitchen. Standing in the living-room with nothing to do, he closed his eyes and tried to remember, but instead he heard the clear sound of someone crying. The sound came from Anakin's room. He headed that way.

"His temper this morning was cheerful until I asked what had happened. What does that mean?" Obi-Wan found himself saying out loud.

* * *

Anakin looked up with teary eyes as his bedroom's door opened to see a fuzzy image of his Master. He quickly looked away and washed his eyes with his sleeve.

"What's wrong Anakin? I haven't seen you cry since you were a little boy," Obi-Wan said tenderly, sitting next to him on the floor.

"Life, Master, that's what wrong," Anakin said sobbing.

"Life?" asked his Master puzzled.

"Yes, life... And love," cried Anakin.

"Love?" asked Obi-Wan even more puzzled.

"Yes, love..." said Anakin dreamily. "I love you Obi-Wan!" And he pressed a long wet kiss to his Master's lips.

* * *

"Have you ever heard how they call us, Master?" Anakin asked.

"No, how do they call us?" Obi-Wan answered.

"The Hot Team," said Anakin laughing.

"Why shouldn't they? You're hot, I'm the Master of the hot padawan..." said Obi-Wan trying to sound serious.

"You're hot too, Master," replied Anakin.

"Let's make this team hotter," proposed Obi-Wan.

"And how should we do that?"

"I'll give you hot sweet sexy loving..."

"Oh, please..."

"I love you Anakin."

"I love you too Master".

* * *

**Through the corridors walked the team everyone in the Temple liked to call "the Hot Team". There was no doubt they were both sexy: young Anakin Skywalker and not-so-young-but-still-good-looking Obi-Wan Kenobi. Relationships in the Temple never stayed a secret, and these two weren't an exception anymore.**

* * *

Hello! Here I go again with an A/O fic, and I think it's better than the other one. It still sucks (Mosca the beta: Noooo, it doesn't…). Well, hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading.

And thanks to Mosca for correcting the most obvious mistakes, being my Beta and giving me Hot Chocolate the other day (love u!). (MtB: Love you too, dahling. Let's repeat the hot chocolate… though perhaps we should do it in winter)

_May the Force (and Ewan McGregor) be with us all._


End file.
